Taking the Risk
by hinata061389
Summary: Naruto x Hinata... just a thought of how Hinata find teh courage to tell Narutokun her true feelings. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: Just a thought of how Hinata find the courage to tell Naruto what she feels.

Hinata was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. Not seeing something in particular, but just thinking of that boy she love so much. She tried to close her eyes, yet he was still there. And she realized he won't be gone in her mind unless she forgot him. It was painful though, because even though she knew he don't love her, still she can't move on. Still she wanted to tell him, how much he meant to her, that he almost run her own life. She wanted so much to tell him, yet she can't…

She stood up, to start another day of her life. As much as possible she tried, that her feelings won't affect her being a ninja. It was hard, but she's getting a grip into it.

"Hinata-sama, ohayou" Neji smiled at her as soon as she reached the breakfast table. Hiashi who was sitting on front of her, smiled and nodded at her. Her sister, Hanabi, also greeted her. She smiled back. It was a rare opportunity, to get her family together eating like this. And she was happy, that at least she got her family all right. Because once, there were times, that she felt sick living on a huge house, with treasures beyond everyone's reach, yet the people living on it, unhappy…

"Hinata-sama!" Neji said. She looked up and saw her family's strange look at her. She looked down and saw that she had putted the jam into her juice instead of sugar.

"Gomenasai!"

----

After training with Shino and Kiba, Hinata decided to go on her favorite place. It was a hidden stream along the forest, where lots of lavenders and flowers could be found. She was surprised when she saw an old man sitting on a rock, watching his own reflection. She was even more astonished when he saw tears fell from the guy's face. She decided to approach him.

"Sumimasen, demo, daijoobu desu ka?" she asked timidly. The old man looked at her, and she noticed that he wasn't really old. He just looked dilapidated and miserable on his clothes and long beard, which made him, looked old on the first glance.

"I-Im fine, just reminiscing…" he said in hushed voice. Hinata sat down beside him. Then in a moment, she found her self listening to the man's story.

"It looks like you're a ninja." He said as he gazed at the bright sky." I was once a ninja too…" She didn't answer but she felt her curiosity rising up.

"This place held so many memories…" the guy sighed." I love this girl but I didn't have the chance of telling her… I was so afraid that she would lose me or I would lose her in no time… she's a ninja too, you know… And this is the place we often meet, we're team mates…" He said as he looked at her.

"What happened?" the words slipped her mouth.

"I was a coward… I was afraid that I'd get hurt…I'm so dumb… "

"I could take having wounds…I could take facing death…. Yet I couldn't take losing her… But when I realized that…It's too late…She already got tired…" water droplets fell into his cheeks. Hinata just stared at the man, concern was on her face, yet she didn't know what to do.

"She already had gotten over me… I didn't know she's just waiting for me…I didn't know she also love me… But now I know, those reasons are not enough…If I hadn't been a coward, maybe I wouldn't be these miserable… If only I could go back… And every night I can't sleep thinking of 'what if's' that I hadn't done in my life…" his voice cracked.

"I realized that I couldn't take so much time… I realized that I shouldn't let go of my happiness as far as possible… I did realize that… but the time never waited for me… Time never waited… it just go on…leaving you if you choose to be left behind…"

"Y-you? If you have someone you love then tell him before it's too late… If you have something to do then do it now… because maybe when tomorrow comes, the opportunity already fled off your hands…"

"Mister… I… Arigatou… I need to go!" Hinata said with a new born of fire and hope inside her. She ran off looking for Naruto that she didn't saw the man got covered with a puff of smoke and revealed his true self… The man was none other than… Hatake Kakashi.

He looked at her running figure as he smiled at his self sadly.

'_Rin…You see that? I helped someone not to be like me…Maybe even if I couldn't be happy…maybe… maybe it would be enough to see them smiling… Right Rin?' _ he thought as he cried while he smiled bitterly.

--

"Neji-niisan, did you see Naruto!" Hinata asked her cousin who was in the genin training ground.

"Eh, Naruto? He's in here a while ago, Lee gave him-"

"Arigatou Neji-niisan!" she cut him off and ran leaving her confused cousin behind.

In a few minutes, she caught a sight of blond hair dancing with the wind. As she ran towards him, she saw his body lying in a thick pool of red fluid. Hinata ran faster and was shocked when she finally got to him.

Naruto…was lying in blood, his face showed expression of deep torture, and all that Hinata could do was to shout and cry.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Wake up! Please, wake up! I haven't told you yet! I need to tell you! Wake up! Wake up!" she shouted hysterically while cuddling his body that she didn't notice she's already slapping and beating him up.

"Naruto-kun! Wake up! I need to tell you! Please!" she cried as she gave him another hit on his chest. Finally she got tired that all she did was sobbed on his chest… Regret was in every part of her vein…She failed to tell him… that she loves him so much…. That he was her sun, her light, her life… How could he leave her just like that?

"Naruto-kun…Please…wake up…I want to tell you… that I…" she murmured but cut off when she felt a warm hand ran into her soft hair. She looked up and saw Naruto staring at her confounded.

"Hinata… I feel so numb…My chest…my face…I…Why are you crying Hinata? Is something wrong? What do you need to tell me?" Naruto said slowly while looking at her wincing in pain. He felt his stomach grumbling while his body almost turned numb in pain.

"N-naruto-kun, you're alive! I love you Naruto-kun! I always have! I'll always will!" she cried throwing her arms at him.

"Of course, I'm alive! What are you-…. You love me?" Naruto suddenly asked the moment the thought fed his mind. He suddenly sat up that the girl suddenly shrieked in shock.

"Naruto-kun! How about your wounds? Are you okay?"

"Eh? Wounds? I have no wounds! That fuzzy eyebrows forced me to eat Karashi's curry of life and I fainted. " Naruto said loudly, "Aaahhh! I'm a mess! That fuzzy eyebrows!" he continued as he saw that he lied on the spilled curry. He was taken aback when he heard Hinata's sob. He looked at her and saw her crying as she said, "Naruto-kun…"

"Eh?"

"Naruto-kun…. I'm glad you're alive… I'm glad… I thought… I thought that I wouldn't have the chance anymore… to tell you that I love you…. I thought you already leave me… You don't know how scared I am…" She cried as she blushed madly. Naruto winked several times before he finally found his voice to talk. He thought a while ago that he was just hallucinating when she said she loves him, he thought it was just the effect of the horrible curry of life.

"You love me… You love me… Hinata…" he looked at her face wet by tears. He saw her nodded and he felt the tears flowed into his eyes too…

He had given up his hope that he would find someone who will love him as what he is… He was always looking after Sakura…while Hinata…. Hinata always wait for him… He often thought how miserable his life is… now, he realized how lucky he is….

"Hinata… Arigatou!" he said loudly as he pulled Hinata into his arms. He sobbed at the crook of her neck while saying thank you for the nth time.

Hinata cried and thanked the old man in her mind. She was afraid a while ago that she also lost her opportunity. She's lucky that the chance was still in her hands… Now she felt complete as she laid her head at the shoulder of the one she loves… Uzumaki Naruto…

A/N: I was busy when I suddenly thought of this story. So I only finished it just now… Anyway, sorry for the wrong grammars… Please read and review! Arigatou!


End file.
